This invention relates to a tie-down assembly of the kind typically having a cargo strap joined by a ratchet or cam buckle which has a loop that allows wrapping the soft strap around portions of articles to be secured, such as motorcycle handle bars, thereby avoiding metal to metal contact.
The use of tie-down straps with buckles is rampant. One typical application for tie-down straps is securing small vehicles such as motorcycles, xe2x80x9c4-by-4sxe2x80x9d and other off-road vehicles to truck or trailer bodies. Heretofore, the only way to secure such a vehicle with the cargo strap would be to engage it with a hook made of metal, which can slide easily, scratch and otherwise damage the article being secured. To overcome this, attempts were made to provide loops by simply folding the strap so as to form a bight, and stitching the strap together so as to preserve the bight as a loop. However, the tension in the strap pulls the stitching apart and breaks the loop open.
Objects of the invention include: provision of a cargo strap in which a metal hook can loop back and hook on the strap itself, rather than on the article being restrained; provision of an improved tie-down strap particularly suited to securing small vehicles in trucks or trailers; and provision of a cargo strap which avoids the necessity of a metal portion making contact with the article being restrained thereby.
This invention is predicated on the realization that a loop fashioned in a tie-down strap will withstand the rated loading of the strap provided the stitching forming the loop is perpendicular to the tension in the strap.
According to the present invention, a loop is formed in a tie-down strap by folding the tie-down strap so as to form a loop, the base of the loop being adjacent to elements of the tie-down strap through which tension is to be provided, there being three contiguous layers of strap at the base of the loop, all of said three layers being sewn together with stitching which is substantially perpendicular to the direction in which tension is applied in said tie-down strap.
According further to the invention, two loops are formed in the strap, with three contiguous layers of strap between said two loops stitched together. In further accord with the invention, one of the loops encompasses a portion of a strap-tightening, tensioning device, such as a buckle.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in the light of the following detailed description of exemplary embodiments thereof, as illustrated in the accompanying drawing.